


Massage Chair

by sheastories



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheastories/pseuds/sheastories
Summary: The boys tend to buy very unnecessary things for their household. One of which includes a second hand massage chair Brick found nice, but never used it in the end. Luckily for them, the massage chair doesn't go to waste the day Buttercup stumbles into their house and hogs the massage chair for the rest of her life.
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Massage Chair

When Brick bought the massage chair, Butch called first dibs. Boomer hadnt really bothered until he saw Bubbles aching all over after gym, and then fist fought Butch to get the right over the massage chair. 

Butch obviously won the lanky blonde, and so, Boomer decided to buy an all new massage chair for his sweet angel. 

Butch didn't even know why he wanted the massage chair so bad, he just knew that he was gonna need it in the future. Eventually he got tired of the chair and just left it alone to rot in the living room.

Even Brick- the one who bought it- left it alone. 

It quickly became a piece of furniture that was bought mindlessly, and discussions about it often ended up in angry conversations about why and how the purchase had been a useless one. 

There was a side which said that the purchase was useless, and another side that said that the purchase was for their own benefits. 

Butch was always on the side which felt that the purchase was useless, and his whipped brothers were always arguing that "It's for my own benefit!" But come on, everyone knew they bought and used it for their puff babes. 

Butch thought it was ridiculous, and a huge waste of money until Buttercup appeared at their doorstep one day. 

"Massage chair." she had mumbled incoherently as she stretched and Butch heard something pop. 

"What? No hug or, Butchie baby, I missed you?" he had asked and she shot him a dirty look, throwing up her middle finger and entering his house as if it was her own. 

Although to be very honest, it was basically hers at this point. His brothers hadnt cared enough to chase her or her puff sisters out and thus, the brothers' house had literally become a shared house. 

Buttercup had kicked her shoes off, and stumbled to the massage chair, quickly turning it on and closing her eyes. 

Butch, being the amazing boyfriend he was, grabbed a cup of water for her and sat down on the couch beside her.

"Tough day?" 

She only nodded, her eyes still shut. 

He smiled a little and leaned back against the couch. 

"Why didnt you use the massage chair over at your place?" he asked as she felt around to grasp his hand. 

"Bubbles has been in it for 2 hours. It'll be another 6 hours until it's my turn to use the chair." she had muttered, her eyes still shut. 

Butch nodded and interlaced their fingers. They sat in silence for a while before Nuttercup's eyes shot open. 

"Butch." she whispered as he looked over to her groggily. He had fallen asleep quickly, after having a long day at training.

He hummed in response as she pulled him up from the couch and dragged him into the chair. "This is your chair, sit."

Butch's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. Since when was his girlfriend ever so nice? 

"Hey, are you feeling okay? Why are you suddenly so nice?" he asked as she scowled then sat on the couch, rolling her eyes. 

"Fuck you, i'm just tired. And having really bad mood swings." she groaned as he sat up quickly.

"Do you need anything? A hot towel? Chocolate? Anyth- " she shook her head and nearly smiled. 

He knew better than to make his green puff go all pissy on him. It was even worse on her monthly. He had to deal with twice the damage that was normally dealt to him. 

Butch settled back in the chair as he looked over at his girlfriend, lying on the couch, her eyes closing slowly. 

Finally, he stood up and pulled her into his lap, so that she was facing him and he hugged her waist, pulling her close to him.

"What." she had said, a little shocked just as Butch smiled and looked down at her. 

"This is our massage chair, not just mine." he said, and she cringed a little. 

"Ew, cheesy. When did you become Boomer?" she stuck out her tongue as he laughed, then pulled her as close to his chest as possible. 

She quickly got comfortable and nuzzled her face against his neck, humming in comfort as Butch just kept his hands around her. 

The two greens fell asleep in this position almost everytime they sat in the massage chair, and Boomer and Brick got so tired of seeing them the first thing every morning that they moved the massage chair to Butch's room, since they didn't even use the chair anyways. 

"Keep your pda to yourself." Brick had said, sticking out his tongue at Butch just as Butch almost cackled. If anyone had to keep their pda to themselves, it was him and the pink puff. No matter where they were, they always found an excuse to shove their tongues down each other's throats, and Butch had gotten uncomfortable. 

"Brick's right! I just want to eat my breakfast in peace!" Boomer had whined. Like he was any better. All he did was talk about the blue puff, the moment he woke up, about how gorgeous she had looked under the sunlight, about how her hair flowed so gracefully in the wind, Butch had gotten so sick to his stomach every morning, he couldn't even eat his favourite bacon!

But whatever, he didn't care. The massage chair was his and Buttercup's now, and he hadnt even had to pay for it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i'm shea and i'm a newbie here! please leave feedback and also leave a kudos if you think its nice :) have a great day and stay safe everyone!


End file.
